Nightclubs/Sell Goods
Failure conditions depending on the task. |reward = $ plus RP |unlockedby = |protagonists = GTA Online Protagonists |todo = }} Sell Goods is a Nightclubs management application in Grand Theft Auto Online introduced as part of the After Hours update. Description After completing the initial setup of the player's Nightclub, access is provided to the management computers in the office and warehouse levels. The Warehouse Management section allows the player to allocate warehouse technicians to each of their existing illicit businesses. The seven goods types are classified by the type of business and are only available if the player already owns that corresponding CEO, M/C Club or Gunrunning illicit business. The Sell Goods application allows the player to embark on a selection of sell jobs to dispose of these crates for profit. Tony Prince takes a 10% cut up to a maximum of $100,000 as a money laundering fee. Sales options The amount of goods a player can store depends on the storage options purchased with their club. By default, only one warehouse level is provided. The player is required to use the default Speedo Custom or purchase a Mule Custom or a Pounder Custom to deliver the goods. Each vehicle is capable of carrying a fixed volume of crates. *Speedo Custom = 0-90 crates. (Max crate value $920,000) *Mule Custom = 91-180 crates. (Max crate value $1,370,000) *Pounder Custom = 180-360 crates. (Max 360 crate value $1,690,000) Sell Crates The player can select each type of goods individually and sell only those goods. Sell All Goods The player can select this option to sell all stock of all types in one shipment, provided they have the vehicular capacity available. If the total crates exceeds the capacity of the available delivery vehicles, the sale will not proceed. Sell:Special Orders At any time, the application will provide three Special Orders, each comprising of combinations of three different goods types of varying quantities. The player can make these shipments which will attract a 5% premium on the sale price for the first listed offer, and a 10% premium on the other two. This, combined with Tony's laundering fee, will result in a loss of only 5.5% for selling the first Special Order, and a 1% for selling any of the other two. Each Special Order has a designation to a buyer's business. The possible buyer businesses include: *Abrolhos Import Exports *Ameropean Partners *Amir Group Investments *BK Exec Lifestyle Ltd *Black Hole Holdings *Che Dan Group Limited *Chiliad International *Conch Communications *Depredationist Equities *East Carraway Holdings *Exchange Capital Exchange *Finance Holdings Logistics *FoxHen Enterprises Ltd *Grandgor Communications *Homeopathic Holdings Ltd *Intermediate Mass Finance Ltd *New Austin Capital *Objectivian Investment Limited *OffShore Logistics *Old Media Enterprises *Pacific Rim Finance *Profit Weaver Enterprises *Transparent Finance Investment *Tsetse Import Exports Notes Since Tony's take maxes out at $100,000, it may be more profitable to wait until the player has more than $1,000,000 in inventory. The player will need to use a Mule Custom or Pounder Custom for any sale over $1,000,000 though. There is a 1% bonus applied for each other player in the lobby that is not in the seller's organization; this bonus is calculated from the total after Tony's take. Sell Goods jobs Single Simple Drop *Simple single point drop-off, NPC chasers may be alerted. Split Drops *5 drop points, player can choose order. NPC chasers after 2nd drop. High Risk Trade *3 drops in order, chasers after first drop, roadblock at 3rd drop. Offshore Barge Drop *Cargobob airlift to barge. Chopper Tail *Signal chopper with a flare and follow it to a single drop-off point. Sightseer *Hack 3 encrypted locations using Sightseer phone app. Buyer Associate Protection *3 drops in order, NPC chasers after 1st drop, protect the buyer associate at the 3rd drop from waves of Merryweather. Search for the Buyer *Single drop but only a radius location, find the buyer with the orange Kamacho. Undamaged Shipment Bonus *3 drop-offs with a $10,000 bonus that reduces with any damage to the delivery vehicle. Police Ambush *A single point destination with cops hiding. It will change for another drop-off point once you lose them.